


Mac McDonald & Richie Tozier: The Literal Same Person

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Character Analysis, Coming Out, Having A Crush On Your BFF, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mac McDonald Is Richie Tozier, Repressed gayness, Sexuality, Your Mind Is Blown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is just a little character analysis I did about Mac from 'It's Always Sunny' and Richie from 'IT' because I noticed sooo many similarities between the two and plus I've always wanted to do one of these
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mac McDonald & Richie Tozier, Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Mac McDonald & Richie Tozier: The Literal Same Person

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really how many people have seen It and It's Always Sunny but I hope it's a lot

The more and more I watch It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia the more I notice how similar Mac is to Richie from It. I swear to you that if It was a sitcom then Richie would 100% be the reincarnated version of Mac. Think about it: both men are both deeply repressed about their sexuality, in love with their best friends, use humor/fake affection towards women to avoid questions about their gayness, and only start to accept themselves late into their adult years. The evidence is all there, you could agree to say that Richie is a better person than Mac morally (which is reasonable), but there is literally no way you could argue against the fact that both characters go through a very similar experience when it comes to their sexuality.

  
When Richie is a teen, he makes a lot of jokes about sex (more specifically sex with women) which I believe is him trying to repress his gayness from his friends or from himself. Even if nobody believed that he did actually have sex with all the women he claims he had, they would still be very positive about him being heterosexual. I’m not 100% sure if Richie made all the sex jokes as a way to hide his sexuality or to tell himself he’s not like that, but either way he made those jokes to fill the classic stereotype of the ‘straight man’ who only ever thinks about banging women. This stereotype is one that Mac plays throughout most of the seasons of It’s Always Sunny. Until season 11 of that show Mac is always depicted as a guy obsessed with women, especially hot women. Like Richie, Mac hid his sexuality through a thick layer of forced heterosexuality. He even paid a woman to seem like she was having sex with him to throw his friends off the scent. Both men created a ‘heterosexual’ aura for themselves to trick others into believing something they both desperately want to be true. 

  
Mac and Richie are both soooooo in love with their best friends, and I think that that love is what coaxes them into coming out and accepting their sexuality in the first place. Mac, even before his coming out in season 12, showed obvious signs of liking Dennis. He tried to kiss him on multiple occasions, always complimented him on very personal things, and was always trying to show him how cool and smart he was. Needless to say, the relationship Mac and Dennis had was homoerotic even before Mac said he was gay. Same goes for Richie and Eddie—Richie always flirted with Eddie the most out of all the members of the Losers. I don’t want to be THAT bitch but…when a guy teases you a lot that means he likes you. I don’t personally believe that philosophy, but ol’ Stephen Kind seems like he does. Anyway, Richie and Eddie clearly had the most intimate bond out of all the Losers. They would be near each other constantly, they would grab each other in the face of danger, and (in Richie’s case) would always make sure the other was ok. Eddie’s death was an emotional toll on Richie who was desperately in love with him for literal decades. After his death we can see Richie slowly accept himself and his sexuality. He even finishes the ‘R+E’ which shows how much he truly did love his little hypochondriac from his teen years to his adult years.

  
Mac and Richie hiding and avoiding their homosexuality are both byproducts of the fear of rejection and disappointment. Mac didn’t want to go against his religion which he shows his devotion to several times in It’s Always Sunny. Mac believes that being gay makes him less pure or less of a person in the face of God, the only person in his life he thinks he can trust as his parents lowkey hate him. Richie doesn’t want to come out because of his hometown being the hotspot for homophobia. Richie grows up seeing people get beat up and bruised every day because of their sexuality, and when he grows up, he gets the same treatment. It’s not surprising that Richie would want to stay closeted when his entire childhood he is called a fag and other words that degrade who he is. 

  
To conclude this shitshow, Mac McDonald and Richie Tozier are literally the same person and maybe in an alternate universe where It is a sitcom or It’s Always Sunny is a horror movie, you’ll see why I’m right. If you haven’t seen It or It’s Always Sunny, then I highly recommend you do as both are highly amusing pieces of cinema that I love with all my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
